


A Question for Plagg

by kanzonia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, This is my first time writing something in like ages so bear with me, just an idea though, you cant tell me adrien wouldn't be curious and plagg would be all bish bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzonia/pseuds/kanzonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he wanted to know was if he was considered a God in the past life, knowing how Egyptians tended to worship cats. He had enough lessons on culture, to at least know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question for Plagg

It had all started with a question, one that Adrian couldn’t contain as he bounced a knee in wonder. Staring at Plagg, he waited, emerald eyes patient despite the importance of the question. He had thought for a while after their fight with Pharaoh, about how Ladybug had been there. How it was alluded that she’s been around for years–thousands, all the way back to the very beginning of time to be exact. Well, not that far–but at what did it matter.

What he wanted to know was if he was considered a God in the past life, knowing how Egyptians tended to worship cats. He had enough lessons on culture, to at least know that.

Plagg stared at him, green eyes blinking lazily. It wasn’t like it was the first time one Chat Noir wanted to know about the others, but it was the first time a question like that had been broached.

He thought back to Ahmose, an Ancient Egyptian prince, the High Priest of Re during the 18th century . Or the Child of the Moon as others called him, due to his striking black hair and dark gaze that could suffocate someone if they even wondered about the mystery that was him. (He was Chat Noir–but no one knew! How it drove him crazy.)

He was worshiped, and Ahmose ate it up, often sticking with his Chat form seeking the attention he couldn’t receive as plain self. To step out of the boundaries and chains of being a Prince and a High Priest. It was suffocating from the groans and mumbles that would pass through treacherous lips that moved on their own when he slept.

People ate it up. They marveled about ‘it’s a God. A God has come down,’ they whispered all around. They treated him like he was someone important- and oh how he was. Tikki hadn’t chosen a ladybug yet– so Plagg had selfishly taken what attention he got and received; he almost regretted when the spotted dress showed up next to him one day. He was no longer the only one in Ahmose’s world. 

A forlorn smile quirks at his lips,

“Aah, but cheese would be so much better right now,” He speaks finally, deftly avoiding Adrien’s questions for the moment. No, he didn’t particularly want to talk about Ahmose right now. He narrowly avoided a pillow hitting him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at trashamber.tumblr.com!!! :) :) I take prompts too. Please lemme know what you think?


End file.
